Time Stealers
by PastelSiren
Summary: Caitie's seeing a rich guy, who possibly changed her whole destiny. Not finished


There he was. Tall, dark, and handsome. Muscles ripped out his shirt, and his eyes; piercing, like the sea before the storm. (Borrowed that from Princess Bride) His lips, a soft bronze, a little darker than the tone of his skin.  
  
He took her everywhere. His parents vacation home for winter break. The finest restaurants just out of town. He had everything. Looks, money, popularity, and Caitie.  
  
Every girl at Kingsport High wanted him. Every guy wanted to be him. But Caitie had him, and he had Caitie.  
  
Not many understood why he chose her, including Caitie. She confronted him once, and he just replied, you make me laugh. No one has ever made me laugh, and surely, the one who does is the one meant for me.  
  
He talked of greater things in their future. Things they would share together. Make together. Be together. He talked of all the cruises they would take, and all the worlds he would bring her to. He told her how much he loved her. His rappings of a planned out life for the two scared Caitie. But part of her wanted what he had to offer so badly, so passionately. She wanted out of Kingsport and he was her ticket.  
  
Sure she loved him. A little. Her inner feelings always confused her, and she thought it best to just try things instead of analyzing what she felt. So, she wrote them down on paper, and left it at that. He also promised her he would get her exposed to the publishing world. One of the many worlds he desperately wanted to give to Caitie.  
  
Caitie loved every minute of it. There was just something missing. Missing in his kiss. Missing in his touch. Oh, he was a very passionate man. There was no doubt about it. And Caitie loved that. She loved when swept everything off his office desk at home, and practically threw her on top, and as quick as he would leap over her, his lips were pressing down on hers, and she would loose all control. (a/n- Don't worry, this isn't a dirty story. Oh and just a small little hint for all you die hard J/C fans, Jamie will come in later.) She loved the way he would just show up at her school, even though he wasn't supposed to be there, and sneak up behind her, grab her hand, swing her around, and pull her into a deep and yearning kiss, almost demanding it. Then with the other hand, he'd reveal a large bouquet of roses.  
  
He was slick. He was charming. He was an adventure. But even though he had the part of Romeo pegged down, she didn't feel at all like Juliet, despite deep fatal attraction she had for him. Despite all the times he'd almost make her feel like giving him everything. Despite all the times he made her feel like the most beautiful person in the world. Something was still missing.  
  
But she didn't care. She wanted everything he had to give her. Everything he had to offer. She was tired of being viewed as a freak. Tired of feeling like no one would ever love her. So she gave in. She made herself believe there was no one for her but him. Made herself believe, she was in love with him.  
  
  
  
Jamie Waite watched as his vital enemy came and smooth talked his girl. "His Girl!" That's what he called Caitie. How could she not accept his love for her. How could she not see his heart crying out to touch her. The man had her in his trance, in his spell. What he couldn't understand was why she would date someone almost four years older than her before she would even give him a chance. "So maybe I'm a bit younger. That never stopped her from being my best friend." He would vent to Tyler who would reply, "That's the thing Jaime. You're just friends. Let it go."  
  
He continued to watch the PDA they were so generously providing for the schools entertainment. Jaime remembered the first time he saw it happen. Caitie had recently told him she had, "met someone" and Jaime didn't think anything of it until he snuck onto campus and just as Caitie grabbed for the large bouquet of roses he held in his hands for her, Jamie's eyes fell onto the couple. He froze in horror as his lips reached for Caitie's, and hers moved in for a close acceptance.  
  
From that point on, he heard every detail of the trips to distant islands, and the fine dinning almost 2 hours out of state. It wasn't until 4 months after the relationship that Jamie realized what he needed to do was let Caitie alone, and complain from a distance. He gave up the day Caitie came to school, wearing a huge, beaming grin across her face, and to match it, a rather large diamond around her neck, and then it hit him. I could never offer Caitie anything of such great value, and so he did the most mature thing he had ever done in his life. He gave Caitie his blessing. He went up to her one day and said, "Caitie, all I want is for you to be happy. And if being with him makes you happy, well then, I freely give you my O.K." And then Caitie made the biggest mistake of her life.  
  
"Excuse me Jamie, but I don't remember asking for your permission on who I can date. It's not like you're my father or something. I can't believe you. You act like you own me." And she let him go. She walked away in fierce anger, and never spoke to him again.  
  
It wasn't entirely her fault though. Robert, her boyfriend, had been feeding, or poising for lack of a better word, her mind with ideas of Jamie being the enemy. He saw the love for Caitie in Jamie's eyes, and new that Jamie was a deep threat to him.  
  
And that was it. Up until that moment, until the night after graduation, Caitie and Jamie became mere acquaintances. Strangers. There was nothing he could do.  
  
For six months they didn't speak. For six months, time was stolen from them. A time that was supposed to be there's. And they were soon to find out how important and complex time really was. They were to find out the dangers of time being tampered with.  
  
There are those, Time Stealers, the only ones who can disrupt time. The only ones that can destroy it. And they treat it as a game. They write plays, and play them out. They dream up lives they desire, and dream of eternal life. So they make up their own lives. They stealing people's destinies for their own amusement. For their own selfish reasons. People such as Robert Imes.  
  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' 


End file.
